


It Started with a Whisper

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Shameless Smut, Who Am I Kidding?, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that my picture on your home screen?”</p><p>Spencer’s mouth fell open, and he wanted to yank the phone back from her.  Go back to the time where she didn’t know what was on his home screen. Where she didn’t know that she was the thing he looked at every time he used his phone.</p><p>Her eyes searched his.  Looking for answers that his lips should be giving her.  </p><p>“It…uh…”  His voice squeaked, so he cleared his throat.  “It grounds me. After…cases? During them, too…  I need something…someone to look at that reminds me of what’s good in the world and to me…to me, you’re it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> *wrings hands nervously* I really, REALLY hope you guys like this. I'm so nervous. I think this is the first rated E fic in this ship tag? 
> 
> I toiled over this for a few days, and I'm pretty confident that it's in character and that it's as close to perfect as it's going to get.
> 
> Timeline wise...this is after Spencer recovers from the injury to his knee. So no cane or anything. 
> 
> This is based on a [prompt](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149666298199/darcyspencer-is-that-my-picture-in-your) I wrote for marvelfanuniverse on tumblr last week. 
> 
> I really love the idea of Spencer Reid with a healthy libido, okay? Fight me. Don't really. I'm so weak. I am just really good at bluffing.

" _Is that my picture on your home screen?”_

Spencer’s mouth fell open, and he wanted to yank the phone back from her.  Go back to the time where she didn’t know what was on his home screen. Where she didn’t know that she was the thing he looked at every time he used his phone. Go back to being friends.  Go back to watching movies on his couch.  

Ever since he’d taken the picture, he’d looked at it once a day.  At least.  More if he was on a case.  It was really a time saving measure, setting it as his home screen.  

Of course, he’d just been _waiting_ for something like this to happen.  

He and Darcy were close.  Very close.  So close that they regularly talked.  They regularly did things together.  They regularly got mistaken for a couple.  So regularly that they’d simply stopped correcting strangers.

He supposed it was a fairly good sign that Darcy wasn’t violently adverse to the idea of being paired with him.    

Garcia was convinced that they were ‘secretly bumping uglies’, which he had to say was the absolute worst way to describe that act.  And if he actually WAS…bumping uglies with Darcy…he wouldn’t call it that.  He wasn’t sure if he’d call it anything.  He’d likely just play off whatever Darcy said.    

Just the thought of what that entailed was enough to…

He pushed the thought from his mind.  This wasn’t the time or the place to allow his vivid imagination to run wild.  

“Spence? Kinda…worrying me here…” 

Her voice brought him back to the present.  The here and now.  Her picture on his home screen.  Darcy KNOWING about said picture.  

His face grew hot and he stammered, trying to think of a way to explain this without sounding like a creep. 

He felt exposed.  Like she’d ripped a towel from his waist.    Except…being this exposed…in front of her?  It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected.  

Her eyes searched his.  Looking for answers that his lips should be giving her.  

“It…uh…”  His voice squeaked, so he cleared his throat.  “It grounds me. After…cases? During them, too…  I need something…someone to look at that reminds me of what’s good in the world and to me…to me, you’re it.”

She was quiet.  Her mouth had fallen open at some point during his confession.    “Good?  You think I’m good?”  

“Of course I do…you’re my…my favorite person, Darcy.”  

“Spence…”  She blinked back tears, which made him want to hug her.  Because she shouldn’t be crying.  “Spence, you’re my favorite too.”    

This was the moment where he should pull her into his arms.  And he knew this.  They’d hugged before.  A couple of times.  He remembered not wanting to let go of her.   

He could hug her.  He could do that.   

He reached for her, succeeding in only patting her shoulder.  Because he was still awkward.  He wouldn’t ever be smooth enough to see an open door.  Let alone use it.

But she reached up to place her hand over his.  Squeezing it. “I’m glad…thank you for…” she trailed off and squeezed his hand again.  Tighter.  “Just…thank you.”  

“Thank _you_.  Darcy…I…” 

He stopped.  He didn’t know how to tell her that she was amazing.  That she was the absolute best thing in his life.  That he woke up every morning thinking of her and fell asleep every night thinking of her too.  That every time she called him, his heart skipped a beat.  How he hated touching people, but when it came to Darcy Lewis, he’d be perfectly happy holding her hand for the rest of his life.  

He was very aware of his lips as he pressed them together.  His face was burning hot and his eyes couldn’t look at her enough.  “Darcy…”  

“Hmm?”  she turned slightly, twisted on the couch and locked eyes with him.  

He felt gawky…gangling and awkward as he drank her in, aware that he probably looked like a dog slobbering over a bone.  And the last thing he wanted to do was to make this any weirder, but he had to know.  He just had to.  

“Can I kiss you?  Please?”  His heart was hammering out of his chest and his stomach rolled and swooped, heat pooling deep in his gut and at the base of his spine.  He shivered when she shifted again, turning towards him more, nodding her head.  

“You’d better.”  

The air left his lungs in a whoosh as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.  He tried to do it gently.  Tried to do it softly, reverently…the way she deserved.  

Except that the moment he kissed her, it was like he was drowning.  He was drowning and Darcy was air.  

Her lips were soft.  So very soft…and he was pulling at them roughly, doing everything short of biting…and she was keeping up with him, doing nothing but stoke the fire burning in his veins.  How could she not know what she did to him?  How she made him feel? How could she be surprised that he thought she was everything?       

Her hands were in his hair.  Tugging lightly and making him tingle all over.  He was pressing himself against her hip…more accurately, against the juncture of her thigh and her hip.  Scarily close to…to a rather important area.    

Their breathing was the loudest thing in the room, save for a few little gasping sounds she made every time his hips moved against her.  

It was undoing him.  The thought that he was capable of pleasing her.  That he was responsible for those sounds…her dilated pupils…her swollen lips.  He hadn’t really expected this.  It was too much and not enough at the same time.  

Her fingers tugged at his necktie, loosening it and then unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. “This okay?”  

It was more than okay.  His skin was hot and the fabric was simply a barrier keeping him from her.  He’d have torn it off himself if his hands weren’t currently busy holding her close.  Flush against him.   

He nodded.  “Yes…is this?”  He kissed his way down her jaw, simultaneously inhaling her scent.  She smelled like vanilla and something citrusy…lemon or grapefruit.  He kissed down her throat, starting at her pulse point and moving down from there.  “Is this okay?” His hand skimmed her side, coming to a rest directly under her breast.  He tried to will his hand not to shake as he let his long fingers span her rib cage, his thumb rubbing lightly along the under wire of her bra.  “Is this?”  

Darcy reached down to move his hand up, pressing it against the full roundness of her breast.  His breath caught in his throat.  He could feel the lace design on her bra through her blouse.  The smoothness of her skin above that.  He pressed up experimentally, feeling not only the fullness, but the weight of it in his hand.    

She hummed, the sound reverberating against his lips.  Her hips pressed ever so slightly up against him.  Spencer took a sharp breath as she drew his attention back to his own arousal.  Almost painfully stiff and getting worse by the second.  With every tiny thrust of her hips.  “Everything you do is more than okay…”  She tugged on his tie, pulling it up and over his head.  Smiling, she smoothed his hair.  “I’m still kind of in disbelief that this is happening…”  

He leaned down to kiss her, slowly this time.  Gently as his thumb moved slowly back and forth over her breast.  “I’m fifty percent convinced that this is a dream I’m going to wake up from…”  

“Do you usually dream in this much detail?”  

He shook his head.  “No.”  

“I hope I can live up to—”  

“You’re better.  You’re perfect.”  He punctuated each sentence with a kiss, hoping to convey the truth in his words. She really was better than his imagination could ever have dreamed up.  And she fit against him perfectly.    

“Spencer…you’re too good to be true…” She tugged him down by his lapels, her fingers going back to work unbuttoning his shirt.  “But…” she stopped for a second, causing his chest to seize   up in panic.  “Did you want to move this to your bedroom?  I don’t want you to aggravate your knee…”  She glanced down between them.  

“Oh…oh right…” Now that he was paying attention, he could feel that nagging ache in his left knee.  It might be easier to do this on his bed.  

_My bed.  Darcy in my bed.  Darcy…in various states of undress…in my bed…_

“So…your bedroom, then?”  She was smiling.  Spencer nodded and rose off her, standing and holding out his hand.  

She took it, standing up in front of him.  And he couldn’t help it.  He leaned down to kiss her again.  His lips parted and he felt the tentative swipe of her tongue.  He let out a sound that was muffled by her mouth.  

Darcy ended the kiss and reached for his hand.  “Lead the way, Dr. Reid.”  

He gulped because there was something about the way she said ‘Doctor’ that got his blood pumping even more if that was possible.  

She knew the way to his bedroom, but he recognized this for what it was.  An easy out if he wasn’t sure.  

He was sure.  God, was he sure.  And they hadn’t stepped two feet into his room before he rounded on her again, kissing her desperately.  The seconds they’d spent apart were too long.  “Darcy…” he murmured reaching down to tug up on her blouse.  She took a step back, raising her arms as he pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor.  His eyes drank her in as they moved slowly towards his bed.  She was wearing a black lace bra that pushed her breasts up, somehow accentuating her narrow waist and the flare of her hips even more.  She had a classic hourglass figure that was really quite pleasing to the eye.  

Not that he’d been looking.  

Okay, that was a lie.  He’d looked.  He’d looked a lot.  

He shrugged off his shirt and yanked off his undershirt, the seams popping as it cleared his head.  

Spencer was more than slightly self-conscious about the way he looked. He wasn’t exactly the epitome of manliness.  He was thin and tall…he didn’t work out to speak of. His shoulder to waist ratio wasn’t anything to brag about.   But no one would have ever guessed that by the way Darcy was looking at him.  Her eyes raking up and down his bare torso in a way that he wasn’t sure he’d ever witnessed firsthand up until that point.  He knew he had _looked_ at women that way, was looking at Darcy that way now. But he’d never felt the same raw admiration mirrored back at him.  

Darcy took her bottom lip between her teeth and backed up towards his bed, unzipping her jeans and shimmying out of them as she went. Her panties didn’t match her bra.  They were blue with pink polka dots.  Pink lace at the hip.   She sat down on the edge of his bed and reached out for him, tugging on his waistband.  “C’mere…”   

She unbuttoned his pants and he panicked because he still had socks on. Was there going to be time to take his socks off?   

_Socks.  Socks are what I’m concerned with?_

She tugged down on his pants, clearing his hips and pushing them down his legs so he could kick them off.  

Her gaze ran languidly up his body as she leaned back on her elbows, pausing ever so slightly at the bulge in his boxers as she scooted up on the bed to make room for him.  

He paused to peel off his socks before following her.  He crawled up her body, nestling between her legs as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Darcy reached around and grabbed his…his…well…his _rear_ for lack of a better word.  He grunted into her mouth and pressed himself between her legs.  He was hard enough to be uncomfortable and this helped relieve some of the pressure, little though it did. 

Her hands squeezed and she bucked up against him, rolling her hips lightly against his.  Her teeth tugged gently on his bottom lip and he openly groaned, the sound puncturing the relative silence.  Need pulsed through his lower body like a heartbeat.  

He broke off the kiss with a gasp.  He looked into her eyes, her irises merely a thin blue ring around her pupils.  He propped his weight on one hand and let the other move back up to her breast.  He covered it with his hand, his movements hesitant as he looked into her eyes for permission.  

“Spencer…” she pleaded, reaching for his wrist.  

He cupped her breast, pushing it up until her nipple peeked over the edge of the lace.  He licked his lips and swiped his thumb over it.  

She writhed against him, her head falling back on the bed.  

He repeated the action, swirling the pad of his thumb in a circle over the sensitive peak.  

“Jesus…” she muttered under her breath, arching her back and pressing into his hand.  

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile.  “That’s funny…” he murmured.  

“What is?” 

“I never pegged you for being religious…” he teased.  She reached down to press her hand against the rigid need in his boxers.  Her slim fingers wrapped around him as best as she could through the fabric.  “GOD…” he blurted.  

“You know, that _is_ funny.”  

He swiped his thumb, repeating the swirling motion again.  “Does it feel good?”  He almost cringed hearing the words leave his mouth.  They sounded  needy, desperate.  He so wanted to be confident in his ability to please her.  

“Well…” she wriggled against him again, removing her hand from between them.  “Jesus and I haven’t been on speaking terms in more than a decade…so you tell me?”  

He responded by tugging the cup of her bra down just a little more.  He ducked his head down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.  He teased it gently with the tip of his tongue, reveling in the sounds that escaped her mouth, his name included.  

He let his fingertips tease her other breast, feeling immense satisfaction when her hips rolled up to meet his.  

He soon felt her tug on his hair.  “Spencer…I need…I need…” she reached down to slide her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear.  He reached down, letting his fingers glide lightly over the fabric.  His breath hitched when he pressed a little more firmly, felt the dampness there.   Spencer caught her gaze again, still pressing firmly against her.  

He watched her writhe, wanting nothing more than to worship her.  For hours.  Like she deserved.  

“Spence…please…” she reached for him, pulling him up for another kiss as she slid his boxers down over his hips.  His erection hung heavy between his legs, bobbing slightly in the wake of being freed.  Her eyes widened slightly as she struggled to tug down her own underwear.  “Please…”

* * *

 

He was a fucking tease, was what he was.  With those big brown eyes and that fluffy hair…big fucking tease.   

Maybe it was partially that he was a tease and partially because Darcy hadn’t really…had her engine tuned in a while.  

But it was mostly Spencer being a tease.  

Darcy couldn’t really believe her luck.  She’d been long gone after Spence for months.  It was almost painful to be around him and not be with him.  And when she saw her picture on his phone, well…it gave her hope.  It made her heart race.  She almost thought she was dreaming.  Because it seemed so unlikely that someone like him would want someone like her. 

Spencer seemed the type to go after…manic pixie dream girls who owned bookstores or something.  Not professional interns who had little to no idea what they wanted to be when they grew up.  

But she was flexible.  She could change her impression.  

Especially since he was yanking down her underwear and kissing his way down her belly.  Seemed like he liked her just fine.  

She was embarrassingly wet.  Positively dripping with it.  She almost didn’t want him to look at her…not as closely as he was, his lips pressing lightly against her hip bone as he moved down between her thighs.  

His fingers ghosted against her, making her shiver as he slowly spread her open.  Her name was whispered on an exhale as he moved steadily closer.  His fingers pressed firmly against her clit, rolling it slightly and making her tense up.  She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, a whimper still escaping as he stroked her.  

She pushed up on her elbows, locking eyes with him as he pleasured her.  He stopped just as the pressure began to build, sucking his fingers into his mouth and making her think that his innocent act was simply that. An _act_.  He had her quivering for it and he’d barely touched her.  If anyone asked _her_ , Spencer Reid was a sex god.

He licked his lips and lowered his head, and she thought she was going to jump out of her skin when his lips touched her.  When his tongue probed her clit, she cried out his name.  It was necessary. 

His hands were on her thighs, pulling them further apart.  Then his fingers were suddenly pressing against her.  Sliding in the slick and up into her with no resistance.  He crooked them, pressing against her walls until he found what he was looking for.  

Her feet slid on his comforter as her toes curled.  Spencer hummed against her clit, sucking it lightly and making her walls clench around his fingers.  Her orgasm hit her like a Mack truck, rolling hot and heavy through her muscles and spreading out to her fingers and toes.  Her vision went a little white around the edges and she was chanting something that turned out to be, “I’m coming, I’m coming…”  

She reached down to tug on his hair, but he was already looking up at her by the time she willed her arm to work.  His lips were wet with her and his eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them. “Was that okay?” he murmured, licking his lips.  

She reached for him, tugging him up so she could kiss those lips.  Those lips that still tasted like her.  “That was amazing…” she murmured between kisses.  

Darcy shifted her weight and spread her knees apart more, her breath catching when she felt him slide against her…against her hyper-sensitive clit.  

His breath was hot in her ear as his hips ground against her.  “I need…can I?”  

And for the the second time that night, she responded with, “You’d better.”

He grunted, closing his eyes.  “Protection?”  

“I’m covered.” 

His lips moved against her jaw and the blunt press of him between her legs was like scratching an itch.  She sighed almost in relief as he seated himself deeply inside her. He didn’t move for a moment, his breath hitting her throat as he let her get used to the intrusion.   She could just make out her name as he whispered it against her skin.  

“You okay, Spence?” she asked once she found her voice.  

He raised his head, opening his eyes and gazing into hers.  

He was beautiful.  All wrecked like he was.  She’d imagined it sometimes.  When they were just hanging out, wondering what his ‘sex face’ was and if she’d seen it.  

Short answer: No, she had not seen Spencer’s sex face until now.  

Long answer:  It was a good thing she hadn’t…because he was sexy as FUCK and she would have probably tried to jump his bones LONG before now.  

“I’m fine…” he answered.  “Are you?”  

“More than…”  

He nodded, his eyes falling closed again.  He knit his brow, his hips rolling against hers.  “You feel so good.”  

“Likewise…”  

“You—you’re comfortable?”  

“I’d be more comfortable if you moved.”  

His response was to slowly withdraw and press forward again.  He repeated the motion, swallowing visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his hips slowly thrust into hers.  

The rhythm was awkward at first, it was like they couldn’t get in sync, but she finally reached down, pressing her hand against the small of his back, coaxing him into her.  

She lay her head back, concentrating on the drag that came with each of his thrusts.  He sat back slightly, pulling her with him, changing up the angle just so and then he was sliding along the right spot.  Hitting all the right nerves.  

Her fingers found their way down to her clit, still sensitive from before, but responsive enough to coax herself to the brink of release again.  His thrusts sped up slightly and this time, when she came, it was on a sigh.  It was warm instead of hot.  Comfortable instead of intense.  A warm rolling sensation that carried her back into that blissful space again. 

Almost immediately after, his hips started to move erratically again.  “Darcy…” he blurted, biting his bottom lip hard.  “I’m…I’m…”  

She let her hand drag up and down his spine as she tightened her legs around his waist.  “It’s okay…”  

And if she thought he looked beautifully wrecked before…well…it was nothing compared to now.  His eyes were closed, brow furrowed.  He was groaning.  Loudly. 

It was so fucking hot, watching him lose his cool.  Lose himself.  Relax completely when it was over.  

His head rested on her shoulder.  His chest heaved as she continued to drag her fingertips up and down his spine.  

“Was that…” he murmured in her ear.  

“That was perfect.”  

He nodded in agreement.  “You…are a goddess.”  

Darcy chuckled softly, pressing her lips to his forehead.  “I’m a mere mortal.”  

“Nothing mere about you.”  

She sighed happily and kissed him again.  “I’m glad you like my product.”  She felt him smile.  “Spencer…you wouldn’t hold it against me if I asked for a shower before I left?”  

“You’re not going anywhere.”  

“I’m not?”  she smirked playfully.    

He shook his head, lifting it to look at her.  “Not done with you yet…but a shower sounds fun. Mind if I join you?”

“Not if you don’t mind my asking when you think you’ll be done with me…because I don’t think I have a change of clothes.”  

“I’ll probably be done half past never…but I can take you by your apartment tomorrow morning.”  

“I can live with that.”

“That’s…good to hear…” he trailed off before continuing.  “Darcy, what do we…what do we tell people?”  

“Um…I dunno?  If they asked, just tell them that we…bumped uglies, I guess. I dunno, Spence.”  He made a sound of discontent. “What’s wrong?”  

“I just…can we call it something else?”     

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/) if you do that kind of thing. ;)


End file.
